


言出必行

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 关于小猫咪做好觉悟的必要性。





	言出必行

如果再有一次机会，涩谷昴大概不会发那张照片。  
其实也没什么，都是丸山隆平的错误。本来他洗完澡换了睡衣，正准备喝完刚热好的蜂蜜牛奶的时候，收到了那个狸猫的信息。

“小涩˜睡了吗？？”  
“还没。”  
“在干什么呢˜好想你哦。”  
“喝牛奶。”  
“小涩可以拍给我看看吗？想见你。”

涩谷捧着手机想：从两人开始交往之后，丸山比以前粘人了许多，再加上工作时间有时会错开，所以一星期都见不到一次的情况也是存在的。  
比如这次，两人就有10天左右没见过面了。

说想，那是肯定会想，在一起的时候即使什么都不说，只是闻着丸山身上令人安神的柑橘味道，就开心了许多。但喜欢归喜欢，丸山隆平这次隔了这么多天才发消息，涩谷的心里总是有点不是滋味。

那就让你乱下阵脚吧。  
小猫咪生气也不是好惹的。

他喝了一口牛奶，故意没有全咽下去，再把手机举到头上，半闭着眼睛张开嘴，按下了拍照键。

丸山收到照片就是这样的一副光景：自家恋人正坐在床头，台灯的暖光有恰到好处的暧昧，涩谷漂亮的眼睛朦胧地盯着镜头，纤长的睫毛在脸上落下细碎的影，头发和脖颈似乎还有未擦干的水汽，水润的薄唇半张着，里面是一小堆白色液体。

哼哼，着急了吧。  
涩谷昴此时正得意地翘着脚看手机，等待丸山更加迅猛的表白。

结果等了半天，却只看到一条消息：  
见面的时候做好觉悟吧。

觉悟？什么觉悟？这家伙在说什么啊。  
涩谷昴没得到自己想要的答案，还弄得一头雾水，气哼哼喝完了剩下的蜂蜜牛奶，正要睡觉时，被一阵急促的门铃声吵醒，通过显示屏一看：不是别人，正是刚才发短信的恋人。

丸山一进门就直接把涩谷抱紧了怀里，屋外的冷空气也一并涌进来，他们急切地接吻，唇齿之间的空气被疯狂掠夺而走，甚至连好好关上门的时间都没有，丸山的手顺着涩谷睡衣的下摆直接摸了上去，冰凉又骨节分明的手指刺激得乳尖很快就挺立了起来，涩谷被逗弄得慌了神，赶紧用手试图推开他：“Maru···Maru，你干什么啊。”  
丸山隆平就真的停下手上的动作，反而开始解开自己的围巾和外套，把眼镜摘下来放在一边，看着涩谷一字一句地说：“我来干你。”

这句话太过直白，让涩谷脸害羞得发烧，他知道那张照片可能会让丸山有所反应，但是不知道会如此迅速。这时丸山已经脱了外套和鞋子，托着腿根把涩谷抱起来扔在沙发上，还没等他反应过来，就直接被按着脖子趴在丸山膝盖上，松垮的睡裤在挣扎过程中被脱下来，现在只是穿着一件宽松的长袖和印满3D草莓的内裤，这样羞耻的姿势让他的脸更加发烧，涩谷不由得再次反抗起来。

啪。  
清亮的声音让他愣了一下，然后才后知后觉地发现臀部火辣辣的痛，但丸山的巴掌没等他细细体会，就很快又落了下来，这次把内裤扯下了一半，黑色的边缘勒着柔软的臀部，像一颗圆润色情的桃子，每次拍打上去的时候，白皙的软肉就会随着动作像果冻般颤抖。

啪。  
啪。  
涩谷感觉到自己已经要崩溃了，被恋人以一个羞耻又无法反抗的姿势压在这里，这种简单粗暴的掌掴方法让他想起曾经妈妈小时打自己的时候。但另一方面，这种疼痛在不断的重复中开始积攒快感，被开发得彻底的后穴产生密密麻麻的酥痒，阴茎也慢慢抬起头来，从前端不断渗出透明粘稠的液体。涩谷用牙齿咬着嘴唇试图不发出呻吟，低着头的姿势让他的脸泛起酡红，明亮的眼眶中涌出比灯光更闪烁的泪珠。

“Maru···Maru···”  
这样的丸山让他心里发慌，更让他的身体变得更敏感兴奋，涩谷开始向他示弱，小声呼唤着丸山的昵称。

“别这样···”  
更多的泪水涌出，他终于败下阵来。

啪。  
丸山的巴掌依然没有停下，涩谷感觉到自己的屁股快要燃烧起来了，他不用回头看就知道臀肉被染上了什么样的颜色，一波又一波的颤抖随着力度传到后穴和肠道里，身体甚至为丸山之后的插入做好了润滑的准备，涩谷流着泪呜咽起来，没法吞咽下去的唾液从嘴角流到沙发扶手上，乳尖被衣服蹭得又酸又胀，硬挺的阳物没法得到抚慰，只能直挺挺戳着丸山的大腿根部。

“不行了，我不行了···”  
涩谷用更大的声音叫喊，期望用这种方法让丸山愿意停下这种惩罚，再把他硬挺的美味阴茎狠狠插进来：粗硬的毛发扎着穴口，臀肉被揉捏成各种形状，手掌狠狠卡在腰际，龟头把肠道开垦成他阳物的模样。  
就和以往无数次的做爱相同。

过多的回忆通过荷尔蒙疯狂冲向下体，在快感的边缘爆发出闪电，涩谷甚至没来得及回神，一大股粘稠的精液就射在丸山的西装裤上，他的皮肤上挂满了汗，屁股痛得不行，又要命地发烫。

涩谷终于委屈地哭出声来。

END


End file.
